LOVE AND DEATH EMBRACE CHOICES
by sarahleighton
Summary: VAMPIRE ROMANCE


_**Choices**_

_**I'm Sick and tired of the something**_

_**I Want every thing to go back to how they where before him**_

_**Before life got so complicated that it wasn't worth living - Kate**_

_"**You know I could make that happen" – Kyle **_

_**Italics the thoughts of people**_

_ A Breeze swept thought the window sending a shiver down my spine. 'Man I knew I should have kept that thing shut, never going to learn are you Kate?' _

_"No never" said a soft familial voice_

_"Great I should have guessed it been you, what you want Kyle?" this was all I needed to top today_

_"Oh come on play nice, just came to see how my …" he smiled an amused smile_

_"Be really careful what you say next." I warned _

_"Fine I just wanted to see you, is that such a crime?" _

_"Come on you know what happens when you 'just want to see me' "_

_"Sorry don't think I do, maybe you should remind me" his playful tone sent my mind in a whirl wind._

_ He stood in front of me then started to take his chance and lean in _

_"no" No I cant not again" the words came out as if I was strong but inside I was terrified_

_"What? Why I thought …you …?"_

_"look I didn't know what was happing before ok moments of weakness or what ever you want to call it all I know is I cant allow it to happen again." _

_"Why not" _

_"Because …" my trail of thought disappeared "well?" he asked _

_I kept thinking of an excuse as I was walking over to couch._

_" I cant explain it you wont understand"_

_"Try me Kate" _

_ I turned my head and almost as if he was a speeding bullet he was sitting right next to me._

_He looked straight into my eyes with in that moment I felt my heart almost leap out of my chest. _

_"You can tell me you now that" he took his hand and gently caressed my cheek with his finger tips_

_"Its wrong" "why is it he did it, hell he did worse and you think what we have is worse"_

_"I didn't say that I said its wrong , and it is how ever much he has hurt me I said I would stay"_

_"Yeah and look where that's left you – Kate this isn't the life you wanted. I know that"_

_"Fine your right it isn't what I wanted everything is so fucked up and confusing and I feel trapped the one thing I need I cant have and the one thing I want is wrong for me to have after everything."_

_ I started to feel tears slowly run down my face. Then whipped away the coldness from his skin make me close my eyes and take in the moment even though I knew I shouldn't. _

_ "Kate stop trying to fight it" he came closer and started caresses my neck . I tilled my head to one side the feeling was intoxicating I sighed finally showing I wasn't going to fight this any more it was Aarons fault and why should I care if he wanted me like he said he did, if he wanted me forever where was he now. He wasn't the one that was making me feel safe …but Kyle was_

_ Kyle took the hint then started to playfully smell my neck._

_I giggled he pulled away _

_" what's funny?"_

_"you vampires are all the bloody same" I teased " cant you go with out the attraction to the neck? _

_He smiled "fine I'm backing off" he pushed my hair back be hide my ear _

_"I didn't say it's a bad thing" he kept smelling my skin _

_"Good" then with out me even having a moment to stop him he lend in a kissed my lips._

_"Hey" I protested he smiled "what"_

_"Vampire speed not fair" he slightly laughed "fine but not like you where going to …._

_ I stopped him mid sentence and kissed him back. He pulled me on to his lap wrapped is arms around me and softly kissed my lips within the heat of the moment we both deepened the kiss. Passion ran though are vanes. _

_ He stroked my face which lowered to my neck then rested his lips a pone my throat he started to slightly bite. I sighed he pulled away looked deep in to my eyes _

_"Make me forget him "I whispered -I didn't want to fight it anymore and even if I wanted to I couldn't._

_He smiled and picked me up and carried me to the bedroom_

_ When morning came I was in a state of shock _

_'Oh my god what have I done' __I turned over__and saw him sleeping, looking so calm and peaceful I felt awful for what I was about to do_

_'God Kate why are you so stupid?'__ I slid out of the bed trying not to wake him but something told me he was already a wake unless he was like Aaron and couldn't sleep which would make last night very awkward. I went on a search to find my clothes __hell where are my trousers?..Ah there you are._

_I just got to the bedroom door when I heard him gasp for air and pull him self up on the bed._

_ "Kate?" his voice sounded confused almost hurt_

_"Yeah?" __please don't make this hard for me please please_

_"Where are you going?' he must of known the answer seen as im not the one who would have to leave he would have to. He stopped then almost as a whisper said 'Did I …hurt you? Sorry"_

_"it doesn't matter." he asked again 'did I?' _

_"No it's just" I didn't have a clue what I was about to say I watched him as he got changed as if at lighting speed _

_"I just have to go last night was to far how did I let it get that far?"_

_"properly because you wanted it or a least that what I thought you wanted ….' he sounded as if I had really tore out his heart. " I thought you wanted what've wanted from the start"_

_"at the start all you did was have a laugh"_

_"NO!" he sounded pissed _

_"its never been a laugh to me you should know that .his tone soften and he continued " hell I wanted you the first time I saw you, I just …." He sighed " I tried to hide what I was feeling because I knew you where with that prick , but you loved him and who was I to stop what you had … even if I did know I could be so much better for you"_

_ I swear I must have stopped breathing at this point . I had no idea this is what was on his mind_

_"what you … your not the type to fall for someone, not once have I ever seen you like this to anyone"_

_"Kate when are you going to understand that your not just some girl to me , just some spare lunch for me when I need …"_

_"Don't" he shot in front of me_

_"Kate you no if I was human the only way I would be able to explain what you do to me is…" he stopped my heart at this point was having a fight with my head.. and so far it was winning._

_ He continued "you would take the breath right out of me and leave a hole here my heart should be God girl you would be the death of me"_

_ He came closer I thought he was going to kiss me but all he did was hold me._

_"Im sorry, im sorry im doing this to you I don't know why I keep doing this" and I honestly didn't know how I could resisted the temptation._

_"I no why you can't stop its because of the night we met"_

_What? how is that the reason _

_"That night you gave me your blood, leaving you being apart of me now"_

_"You would of died if I hadn't"_

_"I know…. That night you saved me in more ways than one" _

_"it was only one bite how could it have more of an affect?"_

_"Love Bites yes"_

_"oh I see and love bleeds" I turned away I couldn't look at him I felt as if I had died with him talking of that night __one of the best night of my life_

_"Yes that's all I needed, yours I change after that night, when I was with you I was someone else." – __must have been the night he stopped feeding_

_"im still sorry that I make you feel this way I wish I could change it back" _

_"you can " he said "I can? how"_

_"choose who and what you want , how you want your life … and when you have let me know" _

_"you don't think im trying to make that….." I went to turn to look at him but he was gone I ran to the window pulled the curtains open, I thought I would be blinded by the sun but it was dark __hell what time is? __I looked at my wrist the light for the bedside lamp emulated the dial and showed that it was five to seven __thank god a least he still alive …. Dead …. Hasn't burnt by the sunlight._


End file.
